<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Underground Classrooms by Gooooobyebey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752216">The Underground Classrooms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooooobyebey/pseuds/Gooooobyebey'>Gooooobyebey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Horror, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing, just so ya know, like really light angst, literally one (1) paragraph of angst, not very scary though, the zadr is at the end, this is my first attempt at writing.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooooobyebey/pseuds/Gooooobyebey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib and Zim are sent to the Underground Classrooms together and must partner together in order to survive.</p><p>Some ZADR.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Underground Classrooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first attempt at anything writing really. i hope you like it.<br/>some light zadr at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a relatively normal day for Dib and Zim. They had gotten in a few scuffles though neither of them was hurt, the lunch menu was as inedible as always. Gaz still refused to take her eyes off her game, while Dib ranted to her about all his plans to stop Zim.</p><p>Perfectly normal day.</p><p>They had no clue the absolute <em>nightmare</em> that was waiting for them.</p><p>Dib and Zim were in Ms. Bitters class, occasionally glaring at each other as usual, when there was a knock at the door.</p><p>Ms. Bitters sighed and stood up. “Class, in order to celebrate… I don’t even remember what, there will be two more miserable students added to the student body.” Ms. Bitters opened the door and two new kids walked in. “Now, because we don’t have enough seats to accommodate the new students, two of you will have to be sent to the underground classrooms.” The students all froze up.</p><p>Zim raised his hand, “Teacher, I’ve been meaning to ask you, do the underground classrooms really exist or is there just a… I don’t know, giant incinerator under the Skool?” Zim asked. “U-Uh, asking for a friend of course. No evil schemes here! Ha!” Zim added, laughing nervously. Dib shot him glare.</p><p>Ms. Bitters got in Zim’s face “Speak when you are spoken to, maggot!” Zim gulped. “As punishment, you will be sent to the underground classrooms.”</p><p>Zim didn’t even have a chance to protest as the floor beneath him opened up and Zim fell into the darkness, screaming.</p><p>Dib got up and stood on his desk. “Yes! Finally, Zim is no longer! Earth is now safe!” Dib cheered. Ms. Bitters pointed at him. “You. You are annoying, you will also be sent to the underground classrooms.”</p><p>“Wai-“ Dib couldn’t finish that word as the floor below him opened up and the blackness consumed him too.</p><p>Both Dib and Zim fell for a long time before they hit the ground, knocking them both unconscious.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Zim woke up first.</p><p>He looked around and saw what looked like a normal classroom, however, it was almost pitch black as none of the lights were on, the windows lead into concrete walls and there were no student desks or chairs, not even the ones that fell with him.</p><p>Zim scratched the top of his head and realized that his wig had disappeared. Though his contacts were still in place.</p><p>Zim looked over and saw Dib laying on his side, still unconscious. Zim went over to him, got on his knees and started to shake the human.</p><p>"Dib-Stink, wake up."</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Dib-Stink, awaken! Your future overlord commands it!” Zim yelled at the top of his lungs.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Irk, could- could he be dea-</em>
</p><p>“Mmmgnph” Dib groaned, finally waking up. Dib sat up and looked at Zim and noticed that his wig was missing.</p><p>“Hey, Zim…” Dib sighed tiredly. “Where’d your wig go?” Dib asked, he was a little lightheaded from that fall.</p><p>“My wig was <em>snatched</em>.” Zim answered.</p><p>...</p><p>“Eh? Why are you laughing? ANSWER ZIM!”</p><p>“Calm down, calm down, it’s just… never mind” Dib replied, he didn’t want to get into that can of worms today.</p><p>“…Where are we?” That probably should have been Dib’s first question. That fall must have <em>really </em>messed with his head.</p><p>“We’re in the Underground Classrooms that the wretched teacher human kept talking about.”</p><p>“Wait, they exist? I thought they just threw the kids into a pit and let them starve.” Dib replied.</p><p>“Well, you were wrong, as you are with most things.” Zim cackled to himself.</p><p>“But you said- “</p><p>“SILENCE!” Zim screamed, turning away from Dib. “Our top priority should be finding our way out of this ‘classroom’.” Zim finished, with air quotes around classroom. “What kind of classroom is this anyhow? There’s not even any desks or a teacher!” Zim wondered.</p><p>He turned back to Dib, who had turned pale.</p><p>“What is it? Does the sight of the Mighty Zim finally terrify as it should, Dib-Stink?” Zim teased. Dib didn’t respond, raising his hand to point behind Zim and towards the ceiling.</p><p>Zim turned around and looked up and saw…</p><p>A shadow figure standing upside down on the ceiling. Despite it having no eyes, he could tell it was staring at them.</p><p>It was Zim’s turn to visibly pale as they stared at whatever that thing was. Neither of them moved and they barely blinked. The shadow leaned its head to its side, inquisitively.</p><p>“Ahem.” Zim began, taking a step towards the shadow, despite his fear. “I am- “</p><p>Zim was cut off by a loud hissing as the shadow fell from the ceiling, grew much larger and pounced on Zim, submerging him in its darkness.</p><p>Dib screamed and ran away and towards the door, before tripping on a box that he was certain wasn’t there before.</p><p>The box had a sticky note on it, which Dib read.</p><p>
  <em>To whoever has the misfortune of ending up here: this is for YOU</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Darzie</em>
</p><p>Dib opened the box and saw some batteries and something else familiar to him. His dad’s Emergency Energy Blaster! Dib picked it up and took aim at the shadow currently covering Zim.</p><p>Zim couldn’t see a thing. Every where he looked it was just pure blackness, even his <em>perfect</em> ocular implants couldn’t adjust to it, it was true darkness. Zim tried to pull out his PAK legs but found himself unable to, as this thing was draining his PAK’s power!</p><p>A little longer and his PAK would run out of energy and Zim would cease to be.</p><p>He would never take over Urth, he would never prove himself to his tallest, he would never have mattered, he would ha-</p><p>Zim was snapped out of these thoughts when there was a sudden blast of light and the creature had been blasted off Zim.</p><p>Zim shot up and looked at the thing. The shadow creature had streaks of glowing white energy all around it, looking sort of like a cracked mirror, it shattered like one too, leaving Dib and Zim panting, with adrenaline running through their veins.</p><p>“What… What was that vile creature? It was taking my PAK’s… energy!” Zim panted out, he would need to charge his PAK for a while when he got home.</p><p>
  <em>If he gets home…</em>
</p><p>“I don’t fucking know! You tell me!” Dib yelled incredulously, gesturing with his new Blaster.</p><p>“…What is that?” Zim asked, pointing to the weapon in Dib’s hands.</p><p>“Oh, this?” Dib said, holding up the Blaster. This is my dad’s Emergency Energy Blaster. It’s meant to be used against rogue machines, like AI. It can also break locks.” Dib answered, pointing to the Blaster “It also works on… whatever that was, apparently.”</p><p>“Hmph.” Zim pouted, now standing up. “It seems you and I must make yet another truce. You shall protect me as my PAK weapons have been rendered… inadequate.”</p><p>“What’s in it for me?” Dib asked.</p><p>“Nothing, anywa- “</p><p>“Then I do not agree to it.”</p><p>“But, you must!”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because…” Gah! Why did this human have to be so frustrating? “Fine, what do you want in return, Dib-Stink?”</p><p>Dib thought for a while before answering. “I want you to stop all of your evil plans for a month.” Dib demanded.</p><p>“A <em>month?!</em>”</p><p>“Yes, no new plans either, a month free of evil. Okay?”</p><p>“No! I will no- “</p><p>“A month of no evil is better than an eternity, Zim.”</p><p>Zim growled at that, he was right but Zim didn’t want to admit it. “…fine, Dib-Stink.” Zim begrudgingly answered.</p><p>“Good, also stop calling me Dib-Stink.”</p><p>Zim smiled “Okay, Dib-Bitch.”</p><p>“…Never mind. Follow me” Dib left the classroom and Zim followed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first thing they realized was that the hallways made absolutely zero sense. The halls looked the same as the ones in the Skool, but some halls went up at nearly ninety-degree angles and some doors lead straight into walls, sort of like the Winchester Mystery House, if you know what that is.</p><p>When they had come to the first stairwell, they found that they were on floor -36 and the stairwell only went up one floor, which meant they had 35 other floors of bullshit to go through… great.</p><p>Eventually the floors started to blend together in their minds. It had been, what, five hours since they woke up? And they hadn’t taken a single break or eaten anything. They were both exhausted and just wanted to go home and forget any of this had happened, though they <em>did</em> make a pretty good team.</p><p>The good news was, the higher they got, the less shadow monsters there were, and the hallways started to make some sense, some floors even had the lights on!</p><p>After a grueling six hours, the two had reached floor -1, what they assumed to be the final floor. The layout of this floor was identical to the normal Skool and there were no monsters to look out for. They made their way to the front doors and fell out into a normal basement. Dib looked back and saw that the doors he and Zim just walked through were gone and there was just a brick wall in its place.</p><p>They traversed their way through the basement and found the stairs and at the top was a door. Zim tried to open it but it was locked.</p><p>“Stand back.” Dib said, Zim did just that and hid behind Dib, who fired his Blaster at the door, blowing it open, revealing…</p><p>The outside, Skool had been over for a while and it was dark. Dib should have been home by now.</p><p>Dib didn’t care about that though; he was positively <em>elated </em>that he had gotten out of that hellscape and back to the normal world.</p><p>“We did it.” Dib said breathlessly. “Holy shit, Zim, we did it! We survived!”</p><p>“Ah, yes. It was all because of Zim’s superior intellect and- “ Zim was cut off when Dib put his arms around him, hugging him and spun him around in a circle before putting him back down, arms still around him.</p><p>“Zim, if we can beat this together than we can beat <em>anything!</em>” Dib said with a smile, a smile so wide it made something in Zim’s chest flutter, heat rose to his cheeks as they blushed blue.</p><p>Dib’s eventually realized that he was <em>hugging</em> Zim and quickly let go, a blush covering his face. “U-Um, Gaz is probably really worried about me…” Dib said, it didn’t seem like it, but she did care about him.</p><p>“Ri- Right… You should… go do that, I guess…” Zim replied, feeling flustered. He ignored the strong urge to hug Dib again as he kicked the ground.</p><p>“So…  Um, bye, Space-boy…” Dib said, despite wanting to stay with Zim for some reason.</p><p>“Bye, Dib-Thing.” Zim said back, reluctantly leaving as well.</p><p><em>That was weird,</em> they both thought as they headed home to get a good night’s rest.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is probably really bad. hhhh. the underground classrooms were somewhat inspired by SCP-3935, read it, it's good. (though turn your volume down.)<br/>feel free to comment</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>